


All these years

by moonfox281



Series: 2018 Prompt [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Askbox Fic, Honeymoon, M/M, Marry Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Newly weeded, and currently on the first night of their honeymoon, Dick had wanted it to be special, had wanted it to go as planned, or whatever Jason had prepared ahead for him. But maybe their pasts weren't something easy to let go, or maybe it was Dick who wasn't ready to let go.





	All these years

**Author's Note:**

> if you're one of my familiar readers, you'll definitely realize the AU of this fic.  
> Shout out to [solalea](http://solalea.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic.

 

When the jet landed, Dick hadn’t expected his husband’s mood to suddenly shift to something that could only be described as excitement. He had tried to keep it down during the whole trip, but things must have changed since their lungs filled with the first burst of the salty musky air of the sea.

Jason’s fingers curled around his wrist, and the smile he was giving made Dick’s stomach feel weird.

Out of all people, with all the events that had happened so far in the week, Dick honestly hadn’t expected Jason to remember their anniversary, especially when he himself had completely forgotten about it. But no, Jason had always managed to surprise him, with how much he seemed to actually care, and how much he had put into this relationship. Like the first two months after marriage, Dick had expected the other shoe to drop, particularly because things had been too good for such a long period of time, and yet at the end of the first year, Dick could still vividly remembered them lying in the bed one night before patrol, Jason suddenly pulling his hand up and kissing the back of it, murmuring the very same words he had always repeated to Dick like he wanted to carved them into his heart, “I’m still here.”

 

4.3 acres of a private island paradise in the Bahamas that must have once belonged to some crime lord before Jason’s empire took over the market, now belonged to them. Even when Dick wanted no word about Jason’s illegal business, he could clearly see Jason was pretty proud of it.

The mansion was too big for just the two of them and the guards; 40,000 square feet of gardens, offices, chambers, leisure rooms and so much more. Dick had never fancied elite lifestyles, but what was odd was, they just kept bumping into him nonstop.

He hadn’t realized they had made it all the way to their chamber. Everything still looked the same, but again, this was just one of Jason’s many properties that they rarely stayed or visited for such things as a makeover to proceed. The wind was nice, blowing all the way in through the large open window to the balcony that hugged the best view of the coast. The humidity reminded him of Gotham when it hit the end of summer, but fresher, lighter and felt more refreshing to consume. Dick spotted out of the corner of his eye the hall that led to the open sky hot tub, where he had taught Jason about the stars and their stories, while sitting on his lap and enjoying the shine of his cold grayish blue eyes warming up to only him.   

Jason walked behind him and suddenly there were arms, strong and reliable, able to pin him down in bed or snap necks out on the street, so warm and gentle, now worming their way around his waist and chest, one palm resting nicely on the edge of his shoulder. He felt Jason’s nose push up against the corner of his neck, inhaling like Dick’s sweat was some kind of cologne. Like an instinct, Dick’s hands came up, hugging Jason’s forearm around his chest, felt his skin and the nice toughness of muscle there. 

“Hey,” His voice was rough, rumbling a little just the way that always made Dick shiver. “What’s on your mind?”

Dick looked at the Caesar sized bed, and suddenly enjoyed the wash of memory.

“Do you remember our first night here?”

He could felt Jason’s huff on his skin, then the touch of his warm lips on the side of his neck.

“How can I ever forget?”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

__

_**2 years ago.** _

 

When they landed, it was pure silence that welcomed them. Dick walked to the waiting car with Jason holding tight to his hand and leading. Not one single word was exchanged on the whole trip to their place, but it wasn’t much different from when they were still on the plane. Jason just sat there looking out the window as silence enfolded the air around them. Their hands were entwined, but Dick could feel himself zoning out, thinking about dozens of scenarios of the end of the world, of the end of their honeymoon, of the end of this relationship.

He hadn’t realized they had reached their destination until the driver voiced out after some moment of patiently waiting. Dick jerked his head up and swallowed, giving the man a shaky “thank you”. When he turned, Jason was there staring at him, eyes shining so bright they scared Dick somehow.

When a soft smile reached his lips, pulled his cheeks and painted a gentle look on his edgy feature, Dick’s stomach flipped, and he could barely hold himself back from bailing from the car, running back to the jet and flying back to Gotham.

 _“I can do this” “I can do this”,_ then _“I can’t do this” “I can’t do this”_ repeated back in his head like a broken record, driving him insane and to the breaking point. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea, enjoying their honeymoon right after the wedding, leaving Gotham, their familiar ground and being out together for something personal and sans responsibility like this. Maybe it wasn’t even a great idea getting married in the first place. They could still be together without rings getting involved, they could still bond without commitment. It would have been a lot more efficient, a lot more convenient, and a lot more affordable.

There were chapped lips pressing nice and warm against his before Dick could figure things out. It was not their usual kisses, not their usual perks or French tongue fights, it was just lips touching lips. His eyes stayed wide open until Jason pulled away. His hold tightened on his hand and Dick could see the words in his eyes before he heard them.

“I’m here.”

 

It was unfair.

It was an injustice to Jason, to his husband, and Dick desperately hoped he would still be able to call him that in the next few years. He was the one that bailed and left. He was the one that begged for an end before things actually turned bad. He was the one that left this world and packed the memory of their so-called relationship in his suitcase like the luggage of a voyager.

He was supposed to be the one who said those two words, not Jason.

But Jason never seemed to care anyway.

 

They left the car and walked into the mansion. While Dick hadn’t gotten a good look from outside, the interior view was enough to blank out his mind. The orange light was too bright against the floor, the marble was so shiny it reflected the soles of his shoes. Grand double-staircase in the middle, carved pillars, Italian statues, full glass bulletproof windows with connected views to what must be an enormous garden, decisive mix of colors between hinted orangey-gold and dark matte purple, velvet couches and a dark wood furniture set. Well, no doubt now that either some unfortunate crime lord had fumbled onto the wrong path and crossed Jason’s way onto the top of the underground’s Olympus, or his husband had suddenly achieved some sort of architectural superpower right before their wedding happened.

Dick let Jason pull him through a various number of doors, and the further and deeper they went into this vast maze, the gaps between the walls seemed to get wider, and the doors seemed to look bigger. Strange, Dick thought, that after all the years he had spent at the Manor, walking around in the endless halls like this would still make him feel lost and completely isolated, as if if Jason let go of his hand any minute now, he wouldn’t be able to ever get himself out of this place.

It was just a feeling, of course. Dick knew how to get himself out of a true maze that was probably even bigger than this place, but it didn’t help his stupid mind from feeling what it felt now. He knew from the back of his head, that his fingers between Jason’s had squeezed a little tighter than necessary, and if he was a little shaken too, Jason didn’t seem to mind.

They end up at the room at the end of the hall, with a door so big it reached all the way to the ceiling. The room was… a lot. His eyes turned to the Caesar size bed that looked like it was designed for some Italian Emperor from ages ago, the giant chandelier above his head that was shaped like a tree spreading out thousands of lit leaves, the ginormous full glass window that connected to the grand balcony that showed the best kind of poetic beauty of the island, reminding him why a crime lord would spend his money to buy this piece of wild land in the middle of nowhere. He looked down at the sad polar fur rug in the middle of the room, then at the antic table set in the left corner, the velvet blind on the sides of the window. There was something about this place, maybe it was the walls, that reminded him of the chambers in Venice’s palace which he had stumbled in once or twice in his Spyral days.

It wasn’t the mass grandeur of this room that took the life out of his body. No, Dick had expected no less. As oblivious as he could be, he knew what he had gotten himself into when he decided to say yes to the ring Jason offered him that was the size of his freaking knuckle.

God, he married a crime boss, not to mention the crime boss to-be of all other crime bosses.

 

“What’s wrong?”

Jason’s voice snapped him out of the zone. Dick hadn’t realized he had zoned out again. Jason was so close to him that it scared Dick somehow, how much he had let his complete guard down. His calloused hand went up to touch his face, and like a coward Dick flinched. He didn’t mean it, wouldn’t ever mean to hurt Jason’s feelings, but his stupid brain was being stupid, and his stupid stomach was being stupid. Jason meant safety now, meant home and warmth and love and he had meant that to Dick for quite a long time, he didn’t know why he was acting like this anymore.

He tried to push a smile out, not very confident in his acting skills now. “Nothing at all.”

He regretted saying those words instantly. Dick didn’t know what he had expected, but Jason’s sad smile was definitely not it. Crooked half smiles, cocky grins, dangerous low chuckles, out of all the shades of Jason’s smiles Dick had tasted so far, he did not enjoy the one on Jason’s face right now.

“Still lying, huh? Even till now.” Dick could practically hear the blue being painted in his voice, and like instinct he did his best to try and fix it.

“No.” He said it too fast. “I mean… I was nervous, I guess?”

That wasn’t a lie, and Dick desperately hoped Jason accepted the shrug of his shoulder.

Jason smiled at him again, hand went up to caress his face again. This time Dick was relieved in himself that he didn’t flinch or shy away. Jason’s rough thumb rubbed soft circles on his cheek, and Dick leaned into his touch like a cat craving for some affection. He felt the calloused skin of the side of the ring on his finger scraping on his skin and loved every moment of it.

“Hey,” He called again, voice whispered against his skin. He stopped for a minute, like waiting for something. His other hand went to his waist and lightly pulled Dick in. Closer, closer, closer, till they were chest to chest, and Dick felt Jason’s breath on every inch of his skin, could smell the left-over cologne on his shirt, could see the ghost of the stubble on his chin. “I’m your husband now. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine. You don’t have to act in front of me.” His voice hitched. “Don’t ever act in front of me.”

Dick knew his fault, for Jason to say things like this, knew his lies and the material that hurt the loves of his life. There were so so many things that he couldn’t be proud of, and so so many things that he wished he wouldn’t have to relive because he knew deep down he would still do the exact same again.

The best he could have always given away was smiles, but now Jason hated it, hated it when there was a little bit of performance in it, and that just left Dick more confused than he had ever dared to admit.

“I love you.” He said instead, and instantly felt the dead weight in his lungs being lifted off as Jason huffed a breathy laugh out and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

Baby. That sounded weird, coming from Jason. They had never called each other pet names like that before, but the word sounded just right. Dick remembered Jason’s proposal speech now, he could see this man was doing exactly what he set out to do.

 

_“I don’t care how much you hate this. I don’t care if you’re gonna throw me a whole speech of how this won’t work, of how things won’t last. I don’t care what we used to be to each other, I only care about what we are now. I’m tired of waiting, of hiding and not being able to act like I love you, because I do. I fucking do. And I’m sorry for swearing in the middle of this, and for doing this to you, but I’m doing it anyway, because when tomorrow comes, I just want to call you my baby, my sunshine, my sweetheart, the love of my life, as many stupid names as possible, because you are the love of my life.”_

 

God, this man… this man that dared to thrust his ridiculous ring on his finger in his fragile moment and just take him like that, because how could Dick ever say no when Jason said things like that out loud for him to hear, for the whole fucking restaurant to hear, and pretty much the whole world too because of the paparazzi and Internet.

God, Dick loved him so so much.

 

Jason must have read his mind, because the grin he was giving out could shoot Dick’s soul dead. He pulled suddenly and Dick followed him instantly. They clung to each other as their tongues curled around each other, lips smacking and teeth grazing. Dick was aware of Jason’s hands on his ass, so he jumped up and tightened his legs around him, trusting his husband completely to take the whole of his weight.

Jason never disappointed, he kept one hand to hold Dick up and tight against his chest, so the other could trace over the side of his face like a caressing feather. He walked them all the way over to the bed and slowly climbed up, with Dick still clinging tight to him like a koala. Dick felt the soft mattress against his back, felt it sink nicely when Jason’s knees hit it and trapped him under. His hands touched on the velvet bedding when he looked at Jason and drank in the hunger in his eyes.

They didn’t exchange a single word. For seconds and then minutes, Jason just traced the tip of his fingers on Dick’s skin, feeling the light blue veins and little pulses beneath all the golden tan. A few of the top buttons of his shirt had been popped open right after the ceremony, and when they were up on the plane, Jason had immediately ripped the tie off his neck like it had been choking him. He slowly moved and worked Dick’s shirt open, hands shaking a little.

Dick felt his terror, felt his pain and his fear. They had been in an endless loop for such a long time, for this moment to happen, for Jason to touch him like this or Dick to look at him like this, it had taken too much to not be paranoid.

“Hey,” He tried, taking Jason’s big hand on his chest and rubbed it lightly. “I’m here.”

Jason swallowed hard, then repeated. “You’re here.”

Dick smiled and touched his face, felt the scrape of the stubble there under his fingers. Jason took his hand into his and smiled back.

“And I’m here.” Jason breathed.

“You’re here.”

They linked their fingers together. “We’re here.”

Just like that, it was enough. Enough of an insurance that they were going to be okay, that it was fine to not think for a moment and enjoy this, because what’s the point of worrying about the future when it prevents you from enjoying the present.

Jason helped him pull his shirt off, and then there went his pants. Jason had always possessed a power to whisk away the majority of Dick’s clothes in less than 10 seconds no matter how complex they were and under any circumstances. He nudged under Dick’s jaw and lightly bit on his Adam’s apple. Dick gasped at the sudden force of teeth then fell lax when Jason’s hand crawled up to pin both of his wrists together up above his head. Jason’s palm rested flat on the small of his back until Dick’s spine drew a curl that satisfied his expectation. Fortunately for him Dick was near to being boneless, so he did his best to glue their chests together while keeping both of Dick’s shoulders on the mattress, lightly hissing when the cold buttons on Jason’s Armani shirt scratched over his nipples. Jason moved on to nip his earlobe and chuckled low when Dick shivered at the move. His breath tingled on sensitive skin, Dick felt like he would burst into liquid fire at any minute now.

Jason moved one hand to lose his belt, but still kept the other to pin Dick down like he was afraid he would bail and leave right away if he ever let go. Dick let himself be held, understood that this was what Jason wanted, and this was what Jason needed. Jason needed to feel assured, that he was here, they were here at last, and Dick couldn’t leave him now, even when they both knew it would only take him about 5 seconds to get out of a hold like that.

Jason’s hot lips dragged all the way to Dick’s, and when they connected, it felt like they had never separated. Dick didn’t know when Jason had pulled him sit up on his lap, he was just sure that it was Jason’s boiling erection pressing against crotch, hot and rock hard like a fresh block out of the brick kiln. His forearm caught Dick’s waist and took the weight of his whole upper body, pulling up so there wasn’t any air left between their bodies. They fit, like two perfect pieces of a puzzle, even when their differences were painted clear for anyone to see.

In a swift move, Dick’s underwear went flying off the bed as Jason casually threw it away. Jason’s eyes were shut when he kissed the living life out of Dick, but he constantly chuckled at every little frown Dick made for every flying item. It was unfair, how Jason always looked so put together with his clothes fully on and here Dick was, lying completely naked on the dark red velvet sheet, sweating and panting like a drowning man, but honestly, he hadn’t ever complained before. His head was practically afloat when the cold lube made him hiss like a prissy cat. Jason seemed to enjoy his snarl so much he literally forgot his place, so Dick went dirty and rolled his hip, pressing down intentionally hard enough to drag out a loud moan from the bigger man. Dick grinned when Jason snapped but shuddered back because it felt too good and it was _him_.  Dick’s cocky little act didn’t last long when he felt the sudden nudge against his entrance, something much bigger than the usual feeling of Jason’s calloused fingers.

“Wai−wait! Jay…!” Dick’s hands twisted out of Jason’s iron grip as easy as a routine, and went up to push against his shoulder. “We need prep.”

Jason seemed to zone out a bit, whole body frozen before he shook himself awake and looked at Dick in the eyes, horror painted all over his face.

“Shi…shit. I’m sorry.” He muttered. “Dick, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Dick took his hand and pulled it up to his face, pressing it against his cheek. Jason always went calmer when he got skin contact like this, like an assurance that someone was here for him, that he wasn’t alone, and he didn’t have to fight this alone. It took a lot of practice and painful moments for Dick to learn this, but he was glad he did. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jason smiled. “Never again.” He leaned in for a kiss, and Dick accepted it with glee. It was shorter than he expected though, barely longer than the little pecks Jason liked to give him when they first woke up in the morning and caught each other staring shamelessly. “I was… nervous, I guess.” He shrugged, shoulders seeming a little too tight.

Dick didn’t expected this either. “You? Nervous?”

In a second, under the orange light of the chandelier, Dick thought he saw a hint of red on the face of the man above him. This would have made a pretty good joke to the girls when they came back to Gotham, if Jason didn’t look like he was dying to crawl out of his own skin. 

“Wait… you’re serious?”

They had done this what felt like a zillion times, since far before feelings were even involved, far before the ring and the kissing and the talking after the love-making. It wasn’t love, at first. They both knew that, they both understood that and lived with that fact even though it hurt like a bullet to the chest that was never taken out after the surface skin healed. Dick thought now that they were finally together, officially together, it was him who was paranoid and overreacting over every little thing, he never thought Jason would feel like this too.

“We’re married, at last.” Jason spoke, finally. “It feels like a dream, one that I’ve had for what feels like forever.” He stopped there just to look at Dick, his eyes held the insecurity that Dick had had a hard time accepting the existence of. Dick swore something in him was broken when he heard the shake in Jason’s raspy voice. “Is this really real?”

“Jay−”

“No. I just need to make sure I’m not gonna wake up on a cold bed in some cheap ass motel in the Blüd, still waiting for that anonymous call that’ll never come. It was always so fucking damp and humid and the nightmares just wouldn’t stop because I knew you weren’t there, weren’t next to me and soothing me back to sleep like I know you always do but never tell. I must have called Bruce a million times and a million times he hung up telling me even he didn’t know where there fuck you were. I went to Clark and you… you have no idea how I felt when he told me he couldn’t track your heartbeat on this planet anymore. You just fucking left without saying anything, without telling anyone and no one knew where you were, and I thought… I thought you were dead. I searched for you everywhere and the more places I went the more it felt like I’d never have you back again. It hurt like shit and I−”

“Shut up.” Dick got his face, pulling him down hard to crash their lips together, feeling the need to shut him up before it hurt too much to endure. He pushed his upper body all the way up so he sat nice and tight on Jason’s lap, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, touching and pulling those short locks of under-cut hair out of their tight-knit order.

“You can’t leave me.” Jason muttered, light hiccups came up from deep down in his throat like a pained animal, even when he kissed Dick back so eagerly like there was heroin in their saliva. “Tell me this is not a dream, tell me this is real, or else I might really die.”

 “Oh god.” He gasped, hugging Jason tighter if it was possible. “It’s real. I’m real. You’re real.”

They clung to each other as if letting go meant the end of the world. Jason pulled him further into his chest, trying to sink the whole of him there, like keeping them blended into one so separation wouldn’t be possible. He was still rock hard under Dick’s weight, erection rigid and blistering.

Dick reached down then behind his back, stroking fingers right between the crack of his cheeks, lightly tapping on the pucker. He was too ashamed to admit he was anxious for this night way more then he should be. Jason had suddenly pulled a strange card, saying he wanted to save it for the wedding night two weeks before the actual ceremony, which was by all means ridiculous because he was always the one to wrestle Dick down about two times a day asking for some heat. 

He shook a breath out when the first finger went in, dropped his head back when he pushed further inside, searching, curling just enough that light sparks danced on his vision. When the second and then the third went in, Dick lost control of himself and fell into Jason’s chest, pushing his face into his hard, warm muscle, listening to the rapid beat of his heart, tasting the heavy scent of his sweat. Jason’s breathing sounded like it was coming from an angry bull, he sounded like that every time they were together, making Dick wonder how long this crush of his had been going before they went official, or if it was him holding himself back from being too rough.

He pulled out when he felt like it was enough. Eyes opened to lock on Jason’s, this helped him remember how they used to be, how they used to treat each other, all blended in to make what they were today. His hand reached down to grab onto the massive length between Jason’s legs, hearing him hiss and groan like a pained animal with a few harsh strokes. A few more moans and then in a swift move, Dick found himself sprawled out on the sheet like a prize, more than ready to be unwrapped. Jason had a firm hand on his shoulder, putting just enough force to bruise but nothing more, shaking violently.

“Can I?”

His voice made Dick’s eyes water, because Jason Peter Todd is a fierce man, and Dick made this man be this considerate, this… nervous.

“Yes.”

 

Jason pushed in right when the sentence ended, punching a choked sound deep out of Dick’s lungs. They both moaned, hard and loud like their sounds blended into one symphony. Jason’s felt thick and hot and Dick struggled to stretch around him. He was in and was in too deep, pushing against everything inside of Dick’s stomach, rearranging them or at least making Dick feel like it. He slapped a hand over his mouth when Jason moved all of the sudden, pushing his cock in even further if that was possible, slapping their hips together, dragging all the noises out of Dick that he himself couldn’t even dare to believe.   

“No.” Jason grunted between his breath, so low and loud Dick almost jumped. He ripped Dick’s hand away from his mouth and thrust his hips up, angled just right that Dick screamed like he was being butchered. “That’s right. That’s right.”

He sped up, thrusting mercilessly, tapping nonstop on Dick’s prostate like it was his life mission. Dick felt tears sting his eyes as he buried his face into the velvety sheet, biting on his lips till the cooper blood spread on the tip of his tongue, sobbing through labored breaths. This wasn’t like the usual sex they had, somehow this felt more intimate and raw than anything they had ever done before, which was really something because sex with Jason had always been like mad driving. Or maybe it was just the way Dick remembered how they used to be. Dick was still struggling to get used to the new way Jason treated him, after he had come back, and was still fumbling to forget about the past. The slower he went, the gentler he touched, Dick felt more revealed than ever before, even though they had been seeing each other naked for years. To say this was trauma was just too much, but they were married now, husband and husband, ring and home and the same bed same sheet every night, Dick should get a grip of himself already, stop hitting replay and stop comparing the past to the present.

Suddenly he was up and then _down_.

“Oh god!” He choked, tongue pushed out as Jason thrust up, sitting and bouncing Dick on his lap with every wet smack. His arms curled around Dick’s butt, lifting him up and down like Dick was just a rag doll.

“You were daydreaming.” He pushed their foreheads together, not leaving an inch between their bodies. They fit, like two missing parts of each other. “Look at me, look at me.” He cooed.

Dick didn’t realize he had screwed his eyes shut until Jason said so. He felt rough fingers trace his face then pat on hair, caressing and touching like Dick was some kind of delicate flower.

“Hey.” He whispered once Dick looked him in the eyes, smiling soft like he was half in pain, half relieved. “I’m right here, so don’t be anywhere else, okay?”

He kissed Dick’s nose and just sat there, sheathing deep inside and not moving until Dick _ached_ for some action. He chuckled low when Dick whined and slung his arms around that thick neck, rolling his hip in shy circles, trying to get something to work on.

“There we are.”

Dick saw a flash of teeth before Jason lifted him completely up, cock scrapping all the insane bumps and things inside him, making Dick hiss and wail until only the tip was left in. Dick wasn’t ready for the fall, just knew he must have blacked out for a second or two, somewhere around the scream his lungs punched out as Jason shoved all the way in, deep and hot and _pulsing_. He set out a punishing pace, thrusting in and out like an overpowered machine. This was embarrassing, all the shouts and whines and the lewd wet smacks of skin to skin echoing around the room, and the choked out “ah ah ah” Dick made when Jason just kept going like his life goal was fucking Dick’s brain out.   

Jason hugged Dick in with all his limps now, and his moves went frantic, pushing and nudging at Dick’s prostate nonstop, making him scream and sob uselessly. Dick didn’t know when Jason had shrugged off his shirt, just knew that when his hands went around his broad back, it was warm skin his nails were scratching on. He grabbed onto his hair, yanking and scratching until Jason hissed and moved harder, forcing his neck to bend and his eyes on him.

“Touch me.” Dick ordered, satisfaction bloomed in his guts when Jason grinned back.

They smashed their lips together, tongues fucking each other to the point light spots danced behind Dick’s close eyelids. Jason let them free fall back down to the sheets, smacking their hips harder, forcing Dick to take his all. He wormed a hand down to Dick’s stomach, rubbing and massaging a little, then lower, lower, until his rough fingers curled around Dick’s twitching member and _squeezed_.

Dick choked, lashed all his limps around Jason and just took it. It was the blur in the next moment, all he felt was just the sound of labored breathing, the frantic moves of Jason that worked in sync with his hand, and the constant pulsing of the thick size inside him. Jason was close, faster than he normally would be, guess Dick wasn’t the only one who suffered in the last 2 weeks.

Jason lowered his free hand and jacked Dick’s leg up and onto his shoulder, dragging another scream out of him. Dick was sure when tonight ended, his throat would be damned.

“Jay..Jay−” He kept calling his name out of instinct, scratching and crawling, trying to blend himself into Jason. He felt Jason’s tongue sweeping on his skin, licking away the tears and the sweat now rolling down his face. It was the little innocent gesture Jason tended to do without thinking, one that always made Dick shiver.

The orgasm felt like it was ripped out of Dick, hard and so fast, so sudden like a brick to the head but so sweet and blissful like free falling. He screamed, screamed like he wanted the entire coast to hear him, hear that he was fucked good and silly. He was still too far gone to feel Jason’s desperate last few thrusts, then wet lips nipped at his neck, sharp teeth grazing. When they bit down, Dick shook as hot liquid seed filled him, deep to the core and burning. Jason’s grunt hit his ears, his breath close and warm, raising all the hair on Dick’s now sensitive skin.

Jason was still moving, a few shallow thrusts before he stilled completely, but enough to make Dick whine for his poor prostate and abused hole. Jason cooed at him, petted his hair and linked their fingers together. He planted soft kisses down Dick’s neck and collarbone, sucking lightly. Sensitive times like this showed their naked true selves, their bodies too used to run away or to even deny, left them defenseless to all the raw emotions.

Jason perched his forehead on Dick’s, looking at him deep in the eyes. Words couldn’t describe what they were sharing right now, it just felt right when looking at each other like this. It felt good, like laughing and kissing, but also like bursting in tears. Like suddenly, the world stopped turning, and here they were, closer than they had ever been, linked.

“I love you.” He muttered, hoping to god Jason caught the words because his voice sounded strange after all the shouting and loud moaning.

Jason just looked at him, breathing hard and heavy. His lips quirked up into a soft smile, one that Dick still beat himself up over if he ever deserved receiving it.

 

He could barely catch the meaning of Jason’s whisper, just felt the wind of it hit his lips hot and nice like a gentle invitation of a kiss. He didn’t hear it right, didn’t hear it fully, but the ghost of “…always.” was enough already.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“In the end, we did it 4 times, straight!”

“Yes, such an unforgettable experience. I still have those 4 moon-shape scars that you gave me that night on my back. You have any idea how awkward it is every time Alfred changes my bandages?”

Jason’s laugh was choked up when Dick pinched the arm he slung around his waist.

“That’s because I told you to stop, I was already at my limit. You didn’t stop.”

“Stopping at that timing, are you a monster?” He deadpanned, hands rubbed gentle circles on Dick’s hip. “Besides, you left me to wake up alone in the morning. When I realized the bed was empty, I thought it was all just a dream.”

Dick bit his lips, feeling the guilt drag his guts down. He hadn’t thought clearly at that time, hadn’t gotten back to being completely used to waking up next to another body. In the end, this just added on to the dozens of things he did that made Dick himself wonder why Jason was still here next to him after all this time.

“I went to make you breakfast. I thought I shouldn’t wake you up.”

 Dick knew Jason didn’t buy a knuckle of that lie, he’s just glad he didn’t comment on it.

 

Sunlight danced in the air of their room, landing right on the floor, on the bronze and brown arabesque tiles. The wind felt nice, cool with morning fog and heavy with the salt of the sea, splashing on his skin like coating a nice layer of spicy moisturizer. The first time they came to this place, it was night, the sky was pitch black with stars shining bright like Cartier diamonds. The second time they went here, it was in the middle of a storm, so all the doors were shut tight, and Dick just short of lost himself in all the sex Jason threw at him to get over the endless stormy night. Now that they were here again, the island seemed to welcome them this time, with warm light and cool wind, the sun shone bright and high on the sky, the sound of waves at the beach could be heard clearly inside the chamber.

This was the kind of beauty Jason had planned to give him when he first chose this place as their honeymoon destination, the kind of peace Jason wished they could share and be a part of, even though for just a few days and nights. Just them, the sun, and the sea on this entire island.  

After all the wrong they had done to each other, still, this was where they ended. Together.

 

Dick turned and pulled on Jason’s collar, dragging his head down to smash their lips together. Jason was caught off guard, feet stumbled back as Dick marched forward with the walk of a big cat. He fell down on the bed, face flushed a cute shade of red, eyes wide open as he stared at Dick, mouth agape.

Dick grinned, unbuttoning his shirt while crawling up to his lap, sitting right on that part of his pant. Jason read the sign and huffed out a surprised laugh, hands went up to touch his waist. “Someone’s in a good mood today.”

“I am.” Dick shrugged off his shirt, flexing his back, showing abs and muscles he knew Jason would _stare_ at. He planted his hands on Jason’s shoulders, sitting up right when Jason got up and held onto his waist. They fixed their eyes together, smiling like tomorrow held no chaos.

There were always obstacles waiting for them on the road ahead, there would be times they broke and hurt each other, like they had so many times before, intentionally or unintentionally. But that was okay, because that was how their lives were, because living has always been a race, one that you don’t know when you’ll crash and burn. As long as they were together, as long as their existence kept being the pit stop for each other in this crazy life, then everything would be just fine.

His hand entwined with Jason’s, and just like that, they spoke at the same time, the words they had written in their heart.

“I’m here.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, comment down below how you feel if you feel like it. Prompt, random question, ask or friend request are all welcomed at [here](https://moonfox281.tumblr.com/)  
> Hope you have a wonderful day! ❤️


End file.
